pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Ideas For Pikmin 3
''Pikipedia asks that you respect people's ideas. Please do not call anyone's ideas stupid or idiotic on this page. This page is purely for Pikmin 3 ideas not chat (unless you are commenting on someones idea). Thank You. '' Perhaps Having 2-people play at the same time in adventure mode. :i was thinking they could have more pikmin like aqua pikmin they can have wings and Olamar can ride them to high places carry items back and aqua pikmin can have a nose and big ears. and black pikmin can go in places with smoke and their flowers can glow in the dark and they also have wings!! and lastly the game has a 3d pikmin creator and when yo create pikmin you can disign their onion and see them in adventure mode!! awsome right. :No comment ~Crystal Lucario~ 12:28, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::You might like to create an article about your ideas here. 13:45, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::We really do need to advertise for that more.-- 16:43, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Well, everyone needs their time to shine. Isn't that why pikipedia came into the world? So everyone can show their Pikmin Knowledge? ReplayTy :Not precisely, but sort of. But what's that got to do with this, to do with anything here? Also, namechange? 19:51, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Well, back to the subject. How about a never ending game? You know just collect equipment to help you in the game, then you just make more pikmin. They could also make the days a little while longer. PikminTy :You mean, like an Age of Empires-type RTS? It's been suggested before, but I don't really like the idea. Pikmin is more appealing as it is, with objectives. You Got a point there... well what about after the game you can continue no matter what. :You can in Pikmin 2... 21:11, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::*Wincing* ~Crystal Lucario~ 23:50, 15 June 2008 (UTC) I already tried all the sites, what else do you have? swerly pikmin. Lucario? did you know if you move your head from side to side of the comp. your piki avatar follows you with its eyes? :Yeh, that is a little creepy... ~Crystal Lucario~ 10:35, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I have some new pikmin ideas: Green = Can uproot Poison Ivy without getting poisoned EDIT: Cyan = Can fly for 3 seconds when thrown (ReplayTy and I Quote: Blue pikmin are already in the game) Pink = Ignored by enemies (But the enemies will attack the Captain) Bulbmin = Can possess small enemies (ex: Small Bulborb, Bulborb Larvae) Now see, this is more like it. if you guys want there is my page with some of my other ideas, take a click to see what they are >>>PikminTy 17:47, 20 June 2008 (UTC) And if you guys may. Tohea.com needs more members. I have an account so I know what im talking about. Please go here.http://www.tohea.com :Advertizing +Speculation = *Wincing* ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:19, 21 June 2008 (UTC) you know what they say..."if you got nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all" PikminTy :... *Annoyed* ... ~Crystal Lucario~ 18:09, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::^ You forgot to sign your post lolololol.-- :::... *MORE Annoyed* ... ~Crystal Lucario~ 18:09, 26 June 2008 (UTC) If you guys look, I put my name on there. PikminTy :What?! And sign you posts with ~~~~ ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:47, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Actually, I sincerely hope that they don't make Green Pikmin. If you look at how Pikmin attack neither Olimar or Bulbmin, it becomes apparent that Pikmin look at the stalk more than anything else when deciding what is friend or foe. If you make a Pikmin whose body is the same color as its leaf, it suddenly becomes very hard to tell whether it's a Pikmin at all from a Pikmin's point of view. There isn't really a human analogy I can use.... Imagine if there was a plant with flower petals that looked exactly like leaves. Without smelling it or taking a closer look, would you be able to tell that it flowered at all? Probably not. I just don't think it would make sense to have Green Pikmin. :True, diffrent shade of green maybe? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Depends on how sensitive Pikmin's eyes are to color. It would have to stand out. :::It could be potentially useful. No need for an onion if the Enemies are color blind. Camo could work pretty well... Aug! I'm speculating NOOOO what kind of twisted future is this! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::Well, presumably most of the enemies would eat anything that moves, the only reason they don't eat each other being that it would give you a lot less to do. :::::Lol I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Seriously, what would it be like if you looked around an area trying to find something to harvest, only to see a couple of Bulbears eating all your prey? :XD I'd laugh. Then go kill it. I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::A mode where you put different enemies against each other just to watch what happens would be endless fun... Go Bulborb Larva army! :::Go Votaliate Dweevils! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Cool Idea. I approve.Learner4 21:42, 3 October 2008 (UTC) - Pikmin 7890 Volcano Pikmin Volcano pikmin are encountered in Volcano island and is immune to lava and blow their tops when startled. Brittonbubba ff i think ive seen the fanfic before... Go figure...ReplayTy Can we please put that under a collapsible table? :Be my guest.-- ::Don't know how. Green usually does that stuff. :::Done. Pikmin 3 FAKE Walkthrough On Gamefaqs Hinsburg has a FAKE Pikmin 3 Walkthrough that has more than I could ever expect from the sequel, seeing as how they'll make it easier for the casual audience instead of brutally harder, which this fake version is. My only problem is that you can't play as Louie in it, and I don't like the idea of Pink Pikmin, I'd rather have Green or maybe Black. Check it out anyways. Portal-Kombat give us the link-- Snowy bulborb Oops. That's pretty important. Here it is: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=589374&topic=43316624 So... what do you think? Portal-Kombat Playing at Night I have a good idea for black pikmin. When you beat a certain boss you get an item (helmet light). This light goes on olimar's head and then he can see in the dark so he can play at night. When you play at night you find a BLACK ONION with 10 BLACK PIKMIN near it The black pikmin are very strong (1.5 times as strong and heavy as purples) They are as fast as reds and they have a dying leaf/bud/flower and two red eyes (to see in the dark) When playing at night there are 2-3 times as much enemies but you have the blacks which are strong. NOTE: the enemies can't enter the onion area **I think that the story should be similar to Pikmin 2, except with olimar having to repay his house rent with his son.--Batman ( Zakkoroen)The Batcave. 16:37, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :What, collecting treasures to repay another debt? You don't think they should change it up a little? Hey dude I had already made black pikmin. They are like white pikmin but they have swords (LOL).- P :When you browse threads like these, you realize that a lot of people come up with similar, if not identical ideas. I for one can imagine Black Pikmin with flowers like black-eyed Susans. 06:29, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Unknown 12 Story Idea I think that the story should be about His boss having louie and olimar go back to the pikmin planet to get something else with the pikmin. NOT TREASURE! It should be something like objects for something. Here is what I think the story should be like: Olimar and Louie and the prez return to their home planet. They sell the remaining stuff and they find a RED PIKMIN 'on the ship that stowed away with them (they left the purple and whites behind on the planet). They realize that they must go back to the distant planet to get the pikmin back home cause the pikmin can't breathe on their home planet. They return to the planet to take the pikmin back. BUT.... Olimar's son sneaks his way on the ship and gets lost on the planet. They must now find olimar's son. The pikmin must collect items above/underground to get to new areas and stuff like that. To get back his son from the distant planet they need to use a tracker that shows were he is exactly (Olimar placed it on him when he noticed that his son was with him) but he was snatched by a red bulborb taking the tracker thing and ripping it apart and throwing it around the place giveing the parts to the child bulborbs and they took them away! Olimar tries to chase the bulborb but he is no match of it and the bulborb children attack him. He wakes long after being attacked and his son and the parts of the tracker are long gone. The object is for olimar to have the pikmin (6-7 different colors) collect the parts of the tracker (There are 50 parts). Then to find his son which will be guarded by the final boss (I'll let Nintendo figure out the final boss) in the final area at the end of the final cave (Kind of like louie in pikmin 2!) There should be 5, 6, or 7 areas. Many bosses. They should keep all the boss exept 4 and add more! Unlockable challedge mode and a new mode called cave/area maker where you can create your own cave/area with monsters onions land stuff etc.! Wi-fi mode must go on the game! And a mode where you can play at night (Explained above). And nintendo should add in anything that they think will do good in the game! Unknown 12 I Have to say that was an AWESOME STORYLINE. Brittonbubba Thanks but a bunch of the story got cut off so i will summerize it for you. After you beat the final boss he comes back to life with 3 times the power and he can use bulborbs and stuff. After you beat him you go back home and return olimars kid but... you notice that There is a new building on your planet and it says "Hocatate Zoo: where all the strangest creatures are. OPENS In 15 days. You must go back to the pikmin planet and collect all of the enimies in the game by 15 days! TO collect them you kill them and take them to your ship and they bring them back to life when they are in the zoo behind the fence. This is a second challegde mode so you don't have to do it. BUT if you do then you get to unlock a clip where it shows the zoo and people cheering it on. I think that scince it showed a variaty of onion colors at the end of the original we should use some of them. Black Pikmin-can be set to do a task at night and will still be alive during the next day. Orange Pikmin-Uh the initial thought is imunity to fire but reds have that already so no ideas. Also I would like to see onions for the purple and white pikmin, or at least make the flowers more common. I would like to not see any caves but rather a completly above ground adventure like in the first game. I would also like to see a sense of urgancy and a time limit like the original had. I want the sense that if you don't use the pikmin and collect the stuff you will die there. and no one will ever know. Basicaly I want pikmin 1 only with more pikmin colors. 'Metroidhunter32 18:57, 19 January 2009 (UTC) RPG Script: *Distant snoring* *CRASH!* Olimar: Uh??? *Gets out of ship* *Yawn* *Louie burps* Louie:Ohh.. What happened last night? *Burps out poison* Louie: It could be that poison sheargrub i ate last night or it could be...WHITE PIKMIN!!!! *Olimar is alarmed* Olimar: A meteor...woo h... *Falls asleep* *Louie uses the pee in sleep prank* Olimar: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Hot,hot,hot,hot,hot. *Olimar runs around ship* Louie: Ha! Hot water Always works. *Holds up bottle that says"nuclear hot water"* Olimar: LOUIE!!!! *Chases louie* Louie: HOLY PIKPIK CARROTS, HE'S AFTER ME!!!!! *Runs to ship and shuts off tractor beam* *Fart* Louie: I hope that door isn't open. *looks* Olimar: I'M GONNA KICK YOUR LITTLE HOCOTATIAN BUTT! *Screams* *Shuts door* *Olimar crashes into the closed door* Olimar(Muffled): GET BACK HERE, LOUIE! *Shudders* Louie: Just taking a shower! *Takes off* *Olimar gets so mad his helmet cracks under the pressure* more coming soon...